Loveshack
by Chauni
Summary: Yaoi; 2x1; Duo gets to decide where he and Heero take their next vacation.


Author: Chauni

Email: ChauniMaxwell@mechpilot.com

Website: www.geocities.com/asukalangley2nd/

Warnings: Yaoi, OOCness, fluff,  

Pairings: 2x1, 3x4, 6x13x5

Disclaimer. The song, "Love Shack" is by the B-52's and I still don't own Gundam Wing characters (although I bet they are happy about it, after this fic). I also don't own Fushigi Yuugi, Sailor Moon, Sorcerer (Bakurestu) Hunters, La Blue Girl, Rurouni Kenshin, Ryo-oh-ki, or Final Fantasy 7.

Notes: You doubt my wickedness? Well, here is your proof! I have been thinking about this for about a month now and finally had time to write it out! Damn you college and work!!!! 

**_The Love Shack_**

If you see a faded sign by the side of the road that says  
15 miles to the... Love Shack! Love Shack yeah  
I'm headin' down the Atlanta highway, lookin' for the love getaway  
Heading for the love getaway, love getaway,

            "There is no way I'm going with you, Duo!"

            The yell echoed throughout the small safehouse, bouncing off countless walls only to strike the braided boy's ears with relentless fury. He shifted on his feet, folding his arms over his chest, pouting.

            "Come on, Heero!" he whined. "You promised that we could where _I_ wanted to this time around!"

            The Japanese boy glared on, cerulean eyes narrowed into deadly slits. Mahogany hair dangled against his hard cheeks, while his lips were set in an almost invisible line. "I refuse to go to some place called 'The Love Shack' for our vacation," he snarled, teeth bared. "That's final!"

            Duo shook his head, braid swaying hypnotically back and forth. Throwing up his arms, he shrugged, cocking his head to the side. "All right then. If you want it that way. However, I suppose I'll just have to let everyone listen to the tape I have of you singing 'Like a Virgin' in the shower."

            Heero's face paled considerably. "How did you get that?"

            Violet eyes glittered in the sunbeams that drifted in through an open window. "Oh, I have my ways."

            Heero shook his head, expression hard once again. His hands were clenched in tight fists at his sides, the knuckles a bony white. "I still will not go."

            Duo turned around, shrugging. "So be it. I guess I'll just show all the guys where your secret stash of Sailor Moon dolls, Ryo-oh-ki plushies, and Tasuki and Tamahome love letters is."

             Duo didn't have to turn around to know that he had won this battle; the sound a suitcase opening was all the confirmation he needed.

I got me a car, it's as big as a whale and we're headin' on down  
To the Love Shack  
I got me a Chrysler, it seats about 20  
So hurry up and bring your jukebox money

            "Why did I let you chose the car?"

            "Because I threatened to eat your Pocky stash."

            "Hn."

            The wind blew through their hair like fervent phantom fingers, whipping it around playfully. Duo adjusted the sunglasses on his face while leaning back in his cushioned seat. He loved the ancient model cars and was so fortunate to be able to…_borrow_ this 1989 Grand Marquise in mint condition!

            The road ran on endlessly before and behind them, an eternity of gray asphalt, speckled with yellow lines. Trees and countryside surrounded them, whispering of peace and farm life from the ageless prairie novels. The sun was high and bloated overhead, ruling unchallenged in a clear blue sky.

             "How much longer?" Heero grunted from the driver's seat. He looked like a ten-year-old, dwarfed by the immensity of the car.

            Duo reached into the backpack at his feet, producing a dog-eared manga. "Not long, koi," he mumbled, flipping through the book. He hid the smile that threatened to fly onto his lips, keeping it in check. He could barely restrain himself from dancing in the car. Oh, this was going to be fun.

The Love Shack is a little old place where we can get together  
Love Shack baby, Love Shack bay-bee.  
Love baby, that's where it's at, Ooo love baby, that's where it's at

            Fingers drifted up Heero's thigh, as light as spiders. He flashed a frigid look to Duo, who only smiled and spread his hands wide. 

            "Can't blame a guy for trying, can ya?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

            "Watch me," Heero growled, hands tightening around the leather-clad steering wheel. 

            "You know, you could be a little more cheery!" Duo huffed, sticking his head out the window and breathing in the rushing air.

            Heero bit down on the laughter that struggled to fly out, noting the resemblance of Duo and a golden retriever. "Just remember, I didn't want to come here."

            "You'll like it," the pilot stated mater-of-factly.

            "Hn."

            Duo could only smile, the wind beating against his cheeks. _You say that now, Heero, but you'll be screaming another tune once we're there. _

Sign says.. Woo... stay away fools, 'cause love rules at the Love Shack!  
Well it's set way back in the middle of a field,  
Just a funky old shack and I gotta get back

            "THIS is it?" Heero yelled. His eyes roamed over the two-story, wooden building that looked as though it would fall over if they breathed by it. The boards were dark and weather-beaten, while the windows were soaped over to a dingy white color. Over the door hung a giant red heart with the words "Love Shack" atrociously written in faded black spray paint.

            Duo nodded, hopping out of the car with his backpack slung over his shoulder. He skipped towards the building, grinning so large that it put the Cheshire cat to shame. "Well, what were you expecting? Relena's mansion? It's called 'The Love SHACK', after all." He jumped up onto the rickety old, western style porch and bounded through the door, waving Heero along. "Come on!"

            Heero's cold eyes flickered to the car keys clasped tightly in his hand, then to the "shack", and back to the keys. _I could leave him here. I'd be able to grab all my stuff and leave before he could ever find a way back. It would be so eas-_

            "Don't even think of leaving, either, Heero," Duo casually hollered over his shoulder. "I have the tape on me in a place you can't retrieve out in public! So hurry up or else!"

            Sighing, the Wing pilot grabbed his suitcase and followed the braided boy in.

Glitter on the mattress

Glitter on the highway

Glitter on the front porch

Glitter on the hallway

Heero's jaw dropped once he was through the doorway, his azure eyes wide. The front desk of the hotel was seemingly the only normal thing in there. The entire first floor consisted only of a stairway up, presumably to the rooms, the front desk, and an immense dance floor that resembled a Before Colony 1970's disco nightclub. Mirrored balls hung and twirled from the ceiling while smoke and bubbles drifted through the multicolored lights. 

Herds of peopled writhed on the dance floor, grinding proactively into their partners hips to the heavy music that shook the floor. Extravagant costumes of wild imaginations' design adorned the couples; a Greek goddess here, a powerful, oiled gladiator there, a female police officer that seemed to wear the outfit a little too tightly.  Several cages stood in the corners with people seductively dancing inside, wearing for what could only be described as "little".

            "Just where the hell have you brought me?" Heero whispered, mouth slightly hanging open. 

"Hello! We have reservations under the name, 'Maxwell'!" the braided boy happily announced to the stunning woman who had just appeared from behind the front counter.

            She smiled and flipped through the immense tome that lay open. "Maxwell? Oh! Here we go! You have the 'Anime Lovers Theme Room'!" She threw him a heart shaped key with the delightful number "69" stamped into it. She winked at them both. "Have fun, you two!" 

            Numbly, Heero followed Duo up the winding staircase, noting that the banister consisted of painstaking beautiful carvings of couples in various sexual positions. He could feel the heat in his cheeks as he quickly removed his hand, but attempted to ignore it. 

"Haven't you ever heard of theme hotels?" Duo asked, finishing his climb and walking down towards the end of the hallway.

Heero, shaking his head, followed him, attempting to ignore the moaning that poured through the walls. 

            The American pilot reached the end of the hall, sliding the heart-shaped key into the lock, smiling. "It's basically a place for romantic, sexual getaways. People get different theme rooms and dress up as various things to fulfill their most intimate desires." 

Duo offered his partner a wink and a smile, then threw open the door, skipping gleefully in. He twirled and danced in the center of the spacious room, chestnut tresses following him in a river of glitter.

            The walls possessed giant painted murals by some of the best doujinshi artists, each one of various anime couples in assorted love-making sessions, all ranging from virginal passions to hardcore S&M situations. The bed was simple, a high, king-sized mattress with a canopy golden frame that had white satin draped off it. Light, beginning to fade as darkness approached, streamed in from balcony windows. 

            "Hey, look!" Duo cried as he plopped down on the bed. He produced several videotapes from the nightstand drawers, laughing. Each one had the words "La Blue Girl" in proud white letters brandished across the cover. "They even have some 'mood viewing'." 

            Heero shook his head as he set the suitcase down and shut the door behind him. He eyed Duo with curiosity, raising an eyebrow. "So, now what?"

            A mischievous gleam flashed in Duo's amethyst eyes as he snickered. "You're going to regret asking that, Heero Yuy."

The Love Shack is a little old place where we can get together  
Love Shack baby! Love Shack, that's where it's at!  
Huggin' and a kissin', dancin' and a lovin', wearin' next to nothing  
Cause it's hot as an oven

            Heero grumbled something under his breath as he pulled at the long cloak attached at his throat. The tuxedo he was wearing was annoying and restrictive, something so different than the tanktop and spandex he was accustomed to. The top hat that sat on his head leaned precariously to the side, threatening to tumble off, while the mask around his eyes frustrated him by cutting off his peripheral vision. 

_            How can Zechs stand those stupid masks?_ his mind growled, passing a lush red rose from one hand to the other. "Come on, Duo! Hurry up!"

            The bathroom door opened, light streaming in. Suddenly, the American boy jumped out, staring at Heero intensely, who was attempting not to laugh. His long hair was done up into odango's, his eyes big and watery. A short sailor suit was hugging his body tightly as he struck a 'victory' pose, fingers spread.

            Heero doubled over in laughter. "Let me guess! I'm Tuxedo Mask and your Sailor Moon!" Tears leaked out the corner of his eyes, running down his face in waterfalls. 

            "This is the 'Anime Theme Room', after all," Duo said, tossing his head and sending his hair flying. "I thought it might get you in the mood!"

            "Try-hehehe-again." Heero said, wiping the water away from his cheeks.

            Sighing, Duo disappeared into the bathroom, only to emerge seconds later, carrying a stack of clothes. "All right, but throw these on, and hold on just for one minute." He jumped onto his squirming koi, ripped off the cheap mask, and produced a red lip-liner pencil. With expert craftsmanship, he drew something on the Japanese boy's forehead, then ducked back into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

            Heero picked through the clothes and finally put them on, shrugging. These weren't as bad as the tuxedo, but they weren't his spandex and tanktop either. The black shirt was long, almost to his knees, and loose, but tied at his waist with a red sash. The pants were loose, but thick, as if good for different weather climates. Curious about what was written on his forehead, he stalked to the mirror and pulled away his head. 

            In a deep, bright, nearly glowing, red was the Chinese character for-

            "Ogre?" he whispered, face suddenly dawning with comprehension.

            "Oh, Tamahome!"

            Heero's eyes sprang up from the mirror and to the bed. Duo, hair done up in buns on either side of his head, sat looking at him with a scared, nervous, longing expression that words couldn't describe. He had donned a brown school uniform, complete with vest, short pleated skirt, and jacket, and all in all it was teasingly appetizing.

            But still, he laughed, doubling over as the fit of giggles wracked his small body. "Miaka and Tamahome," he chuckled. "Oh, this is great!"

            Duo pouted on the bed, munching on a stick of Pocky left on the nightstand by the staff of the fine hotel. "You know, I thought you'd like this."

            "I think I like you better as a guy," Heero mused, a smirk on his lips. 

            Sighing, the American hopped up, ran to the bathroom, throwing out several articles of clothing. "Fine!" he yelled from the room, slamming the door shut behind him. "Try this on! And you'd better like it or else!"

            Still chuckling, Heero picked up the clothes and shrugged. All right, this wouldn't be that bad. He threw the white gi on, wrapping the battered red ribbon around his forehead, which instantly set his dark hair standing up. Walking over to the mirror, he twisted around, noting with a kind of humor that the kanji for "bad" was on his back.

            The bathroom door slid open for a final time, Duo stepping out. His hair was brought into a loose ponytail at the base of his neck, his violet eyes serene, yet sparkling. A smile, large and friendly was spread across his lips and a brown eyeliner pencil X-shaped scar was expertly drawn on his cheek. The ancient clothes of Japan hung off his body, waving gracefully in the wind from an open window.

            Something inside those passionate eyes made Heero lose all bearings on his surroundings, on the world around him. There was a meek confidence that begged him to come over, to take what belonged to him.

            A fiery blaze sprang into Heero's face as he looked his companion over, eagerly. "Kenshin and Sanosuke?"

            Duo nodded, cocking his head and smiling.

            Heero pounced, tackling the wanderer onto the bed. "Mine!"

            "Oro!"

The whole shack shimmies! The whole shack shimmies when everybody's  
Movin' around and around and around!  
Everybody's movin', everybody's groovin' baby!  
Folks linin' up outside just to get down  
Everybody's movin', everybody's groovin' baby  
Funky little shack! Funky little shack!

            Panting, Heero rolled off his koi, staring up at the top of the canopy. The sweat glistened off his chest, making him glow in the starlight outside. The ribbon had served the wonderful purpose of keeping the painful perspiration from dribbling into his eyes. 

            Slowly, he turned his head towards the slumbering boy beside him, smirking at the smeared "scar" on his cheek. He was already asleep, softly snoring happily away, oblivious to his lover beside him. 

            So, the American had been right after all, imagine that. The bass from the music drifted slowly up the stairs and to their room, rattling their bed almost pleasantly. Slightly bored after several minutes and seeing that sleep would not be visiting him, the pilot swung his feet out of bed, grabbed his "bad" gi and left the room, quietly shutting the door behind him.

            He ventured down the erotic stairs, listening as the music began vibrating up his legs like a second heartbeat. Once at the bottom, he dove into the crowd, in hopes of making his way to the bar that lined one wall. However, the crowd wasn't that forgiving and swept him up into a sensual pit of grinding and writhing, of moaning and thrusting. He was surprised that people could take dancing this serious and make it this pleasurable.

            Suddenly, a body leaned against his back, sleek and strong. It moved with the fluidity of water, a grace that was inhuman and hypnotic. Long fingers drifted up his back, dancing against the back of his gi like rose petals. 

            He expected it to be a woman as he turned around, considering the delicateness possessed within the touch and the way the body moved. Men rarely moved with that much grace and liquidity. However, once he caught a whiff of that flowery, expensive shampoo that seemed only Duo ever wore, he smiled as he found himself staring into the dancing lavender eyes of his lover.

            "I thought you were asleep," he commented.

            Duo shrugged, brushing off the last of his "scar" with the back of his hand. Still wearing the costume, he seemed strangely suited for the place. "I can't sleep unless you're next to me."

            He nodded at the sentiment, then raised a dark eyebrow as he ushered Duo over to the bar. "Just where did you hear about this place, anyway?"

            The American smirked, shrugging. "You don't want to know."

            Heero ordered a beer for himself and his koi, nodding. "A porno website."

            Duo's mouth fell open, eyes wide. "H-H-How did you know?"

            The Wing pilot shrugged, handing the other boy a beer. "What exactly do you think I do on my laptop all day? I have to keep an eye on you."

            A flash of red caught Heero's eyes, causing him to whirl around. The laughter erupted from his mouth as soon as he did, almost causing the alcohol to come pouring from his nostrils.

            Trowa stood before them, stoic as usual, although that seemed to be the only "usual" thing about him at the moment. Rather than his casual, yet elegant clothes, he had donned a crimson, slick leather halter top, a pair of black pants that fluffed out slightly, a pair of shining boots, and a biker, leather hat. In his hand, he clutched a long black, thin wire, and his hair, the color of cinnamon, fell over his one shimmering emerald eye. Beside him stood Quatre, dressed in what seemed to be a pink leotard, with pink cat ears and a long tail. His hair fell about his face in golden silk, his ocean eyes dancing with a mixture of embarrassment and erotic longing.

            "You guys are here, too?" Duo asked, snickering. "I didn't know you were the type to be checking out the porno sites, Trowa."

            The taller boy shook his head, eying Quatre. "It wasn't my idea."

            Duo's laughter doubled. "Way to go, Q-man!"

            The blonde blushed, his cheeks flaming. "And you're here too, Duo, which means you were looking at the same thing I was."

            The Deathscythe pilot shrugged. "Yeah, but they expect that out of me!" He took a deep drink from his bottle of beer, staring at both of them. "Let me guess: Chocolate from Bakuretsu Hunters, and a random neko?"

            Quatre nodded, eyes flashing between them. "Kenshin and Sanosuke?"

            "You got that right!" Duo commented, beaming proudly. He suddenly slung his arms around Heero and Quatre, crushing them against his body, while waving his bottle around. "Man, I got my friends here; I got my koi; I got alcohol! What can be better than this?!"

Hop in my Chrysler, it's as big as a whale and it's about to set sail!  
I got me a car, it seats about 20  
So hurry up and bring your jukebox money.

            "How dare they leave me at home on this vacation!" Enraged, the young Chinese pilot slammed his fists against buttons inside the cockpit of Shenlong, throwing out curses that only his control panel could hear. His eyes narrowed as he flew through the countryside, ignoring the serenity that exuded from it. Even under the cloak of darkness, things were simple to discern and see, considering it was mostly farmhouses and trees. Power lines burst as he plowed through them, disregarding the havoc in his wake.

            "What is this 'Love Shack' anyway? And why did they have to exclude me from it?" he growled. "I bet this was all Maxwell's doing!" 

            His sloe eyes suddenly narrowed as he came upon a small, two-story building that seemed abandoned. A red heart-shaped sign half-hung off the side, proclaiming its title as "The Love Shack".

            "They came here?" Wufei muttered. He blew a few errant strands of hair that had escaped the brutal grasp of his ponytail and were waging war against his cheeks. Shrugging, realizing anything was possible with Maxwell involved, he set down his Gundam, and hopped out, stalking up to the door and bursting through. 

            A woman met him at the door, clad in what streetwalkers may call "work uniform". Her plentiful bosom almost spilled out of the tight white halter-top she had chosen for the night, while the short black skirt left nothing to wonder about. Her hair fell down her back in a ripple of red curls, the color of fine wine, while her eyes regarded Wufei with a sense of curiosity.

            "Hello and welcome to-"

            "Out of my way, onna!" Wufei yelled, glaring at her.

            A bit aggravated, but not at all put off, she growled, "Do you have a reservation?"

            "NO!" he screamed up at her. "And I don't need one either! Now, out of my-"

            A wicked smile crossed her lips as she slammed the door shut on his face. "Sorry, _sir_. You need a reservation to get in here!"

Bang bang bang on the door baby! Knock a little louder baby!

Bang bang bang on the door baby! I can't hear you!

Snarling, the Shenlong pilot climbed up the side of the building, peering in through windows as he went. "Stupid onna," he muttered, as he hefted himself onto the roof. "Stupid Maxwell. Well, I refuse to be turned away that easily!" 

He stalked across the rooftop, barely able to hear the creaking of the wood over the music that pounded through the roof and up his feet. Grumbling and insanely curious as to what this place truly was, he moved across the wooden planks with a stealth that would be his customary nature.

            Suddenly, the groans of the wood was all he could hear as he was weightless and falling…

Your what?.... Tin roof, rusted!

            Pleasantly buzzed, the American boy danced with fervor as he ground his hips against Quatre's, much to the amusement of both their koi's, who sat at the bar nursing beers. The music raged while the disco balls cast glittering squares across everyone's glistening flesh.

            "So, who's idea was it for you guys?" Trowa inquired impassively.

            "Do you really need to ask?" Heero replied. 

            A smirk crept across the pilot's lips as he watched Duo merrily pull on his koi's tail. "No, I suppose not."

            And it was at this time that the roof collapsed.

            Wood came crashing down in a shower of dust and lumber, which resulted in everyone shrieking. Thudding resounded throughout the small place, mostly as people pounded towards the exit. Dust erupted through the air, thick and choking, while painful grunting began to sound near the place of destruction, which was conveniently placed near the uninhabited end of the bar. The four pilots exchanged looks of confusion and concern, and then dashed over to the wreckage.

            Lying, half conscious and completely caked in dust, was a disheveled Wufei. His customary ponytail was lost in the fall and the black silk spread about his head like a satin pillow. His face was oddly calm as his almond-shaped black eyes looked up at his companions, but that changed quickly enough as he jumped to his feet, glaring.

            "So, you thought I would just sit back and allow you to leave me alone at home while you guys are out on a vacation, having fun?" he screamed. "Did you think I would stand for that sort of injustice?"

            "But Wu-man, we didn't think you'd go for this sort of thing," Duo replied, waving his hand around the room.

            Wufei finally got a good look at his friends' peculiar clothes, at the mirror balls on the ceiling, at the various painting of sexual encounters on the wall, and his nose began to dribble blood. "W-what is this place? It's a house of ill-repute! You have brought me to a house of ill-repute!"

            Duo shook his head, slapping his comrade on the back, which only caused the blood to project outward faster. "No way, Wu-man! This is just a theme hotel for lovers!" He slid his arms around Heero, lips gracing the boy's cheek softly. "This was our romantic getaway!"

Love Shack, baby Love Shack!

Love baby, that's where it's at!

Huggin' and a kissin', dancin' and a lovin' at the Love Shack

            "You mean that this wasn't a group vacation?" Wufei asked, tilting his head back.

            "No," Quatre said, offering him a napkin. "Trowa and I just came across them by chance. We would never leave you out of something otherwise."

            The Chinese pilot sighed, finally staunching the flow of blood. He regarded each of the boys with a stoic calm that bordered on haunting. "I apologize for my ridiculous behavior."

            "Aw," Duo said, slapping the boy on the back. "It's all right, Wuffie. We've come to expect you to overreact about everything!"

            Just as Wufei was about to throw some retort back, a voice called out, causing shivers to erupt down his back in armies. 

            "My little dragon! I never thought I would find you in such an environment!"

            Wufei slowly turned around, his eyes wide. Before him stood his enemy, his ultimate foe, decked out in a white formal suit with a black turtleneck beneath. His short blonde hair was slicked back with several strands falling over of their own free will and falling into his eyes. A cocky smile was plastered across his lips in defiance as he gazed at the small group. Beside him stood another dreadfully familiar man with long platinum hair that trailed far down his straight back, his piercing azure eyes regarding everyone with bewilderment. His normal OZ garments were gone and in place was a long black overcoat, open to reveal a muscled chest, tight leather black pants, and metal shoulder guards. In his hands, he held a sword, the Masamune, the blade lengthy and slim.

            'Treize," Wufei growled. "And Zechs? What are you wearing?"

            "Ooh!" Duo cried jumping up and down. "Let me guess! This is so much fun!" He cocked his head to the side as his finger tapped against his chin in deep concentration for a moment. "Wait! I think I got it! Rufus and Sephiroth from Final Fantasy IIV, right? You were in the 'Game Lover's Room', weren't you?"

            Treize nodded, smirking. "And Kenshin and Sanosuke, am I correct? The 'Anime Lover's Room'?"

            "Yes!" Duo cried out happily. "What a minute! Then if you're here, that means that you guys are…Way to go, Zechs!"

            The Lightning Baron smiled and nodded, then shifted his gaze towards Wufei. "He would make a wonderful Reno, don't you think?"

            Treize smirked, stalking over towards the now speechless Gundam pilot. "That he would, my dear Zechs. Let us take him upstairs and see if he can fit into the costume." He grabbed the boy suddenly animate boy, slinging him over his shoulder. "Come now, my dragon. You will enjoy this; I promise."

            Wufei, who mercilessly kicked his feet against Treize's chest, glared at Duo as he was carried up the stairs. "This is all your fault, Maxwell! I'll kill you! YOU WILL DI-"

            "Hush, my little dragon. I swear I shall take wonderful care of you."

            "NOOOO!"

            The four pilots cast curious looks at one another, with Duo being the only one grinning. 

            "Do you think we should go save him?" asked Quatre.

            "Nah," Duo answered, shaking his head. "Let's just go and watch instead!"

            And with that, they bounded up the stairs to be bathed in the glory of Wufei's punishment…and to laugh.

The End


End file.
